GC's Get lost!
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: Fishy and Dottie get seperated. Dottie goes to the YYH universe...thing...with an evil intent. Fishy is thrown into the IY one with an equally evil intent...in fact, the same one.
1. Down the Black Hole!

Kidnapped  
  
By Fishy & Dottie  
  
One day Fishy and Dottie were bored so they went out. They were on the lookout for someone to kidnap then torture to their hearts content when they saw two portals. One portal went to the Makai (though they didn't know this yet) and the other went to feudal Japan.  
  
Dottie: wow, what's that big black blob. I don't have my glasses on.  
Fishy: BEAST IT! *shifty eyes* let's go!  
Dottie: where?  
  
Fishy grabs Dottie by the wrist and pushes her into one of the portals. Just by luck it was the one headed to Makai. Then Fishy jumped into the one leading to feudal Japan. A/N: keep reading! It gets funnier! And with actual other people . . . wow . . . oh and 'beast it' is Fishy's version of 'cool'. 


	2. Fishy meets Miroku and Fred?

Kidnapped  
  
By Fishy & Dottie  
  
~*~*~*~ Fishy's Adventure beginning ~*~*~*~  
  
Fishy falls down through the portal and lands in a forest. She stares at her magical pants.  
  
Fishy: Hey Fru Fru. What's up?  
Fred: *sarcastic* Why do you have to be menstruating today? It smells, and you might stain me!  
Fishy: why do I even ask? Wait, this is Fred, isn't it?  
Fred: it's Fru Fru.  
Fishy: Hi Fred!  
  
(A/N: Fred is a pair of pants that Fishy is wearing. They are magical pants made out of a man who was working at a factory and tripped and got sewn into the pants then became the pants *twilight zone music*. Oh and another thing is Fru Fru is the quiet belt.)  
  
Fred is about to say something when someone walks out of the forest.  
  
Miroku: oh, hello. . . DEMON!  
Fishy: uh. . . I'm sorry, what?  
Miroku: DEMON!!!  
Fishy: AAAH, WHERE?!  
  
Fishy jumps into Miroku's arms. He seems surprised.  
  
Miroku: wait, you're not a demon?  
Fishy: no. I happen to have a skin condition. I would appreciate it if you didn't ask, it's a very touchy subject. And as for my hair paint fell on it and I can't get it out.  
Fred: watch the hands buddy!  
Miroku: excuse me? Did you just say that?  
Fishy: I'm sorry, I have a gastric intestinal problem.  
Miroku: what?  
Fred: all I'm saying is move your hand farther up her back!  
Miroku: who's saying that?! Is someone here?  
Fishy: I have a flatulence problem.  
Miroku: what is this word 'flatulence'?  
Fishy: I fart a lot! *Farts loudly and clearly*  
Fred: I can vouch for that!  
Miroku: *drops Fishy in disgust* eew.  
Fishy: don't hate me because I'm smelly!  
  
Miroku and Fishy speak with one another for a while and then he takes her back to the village. On the way this happens.  
  
Miroku reaches his hand towards Fishy's butt. She is oblivious.  
  
Miroku: *fart noise and a growl* aaaaahhhhhh!  
  
Miroku pulls his hand back with a few sewing needles embedded in it.  
  
Miroku: what did your ass do to my hand?! Now it's painful AND stinky!!!  
Fishy: think of me as a porcupine. And you knew I had a fart problem.  
Miroku: what's a porcupine?  
Fishy: it hurts.  
Fred: how dare you feel up my ass!  
Fru Fru: I thought about shooting him.  
Fishy: that wouldn't have been fair!  
Miroku: whatever. Let's just keep going.  
  
They continue off to the village . . . 


	3. Dottie Finds The Bushman

Kidnapped  
  
By Fishy & Dottie  
  
~*~*~*~ Off to see the . . . Dottie ~*~*~*~  
  
Dottie falls on her butt in the middle of Makai.  
  
Dottie: Fishy? *Eyes water* where are you *starts crying* I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!  
  
At that moment odd bushman jumps out of the bush.  
  
Bushman: I will curse you with the speaking bug lingerie!!!  
Dottie: I'm sorry what?  
Bushman: TAKE THIS FOUL BURNT LIGHTBULB!!!  
Dottie: I'm sorry, I can't hear you without my glasses.  
  
The Bushman raises a stick with a mason jar full of bugs glued on the end. Suddenly he smashes the mason jar on the ground and the bugs fly at Dottie. She just sits and cries.  
  
Dottie: I CAN'T SEE!!!  
  
The bugs crawl their way under her clothes then disappear into her lingerie. Suddenly the Bushman runs away and tears his loincloth off.  
  
Dottie: that was disturbing. . . AAAAHHHH ITCHY BUTT!!! ITCHY BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dottie just drags her butt along the ground. Her plaid skirt just flies up. She stops.  
  
Dottie: ahh, much better.  
Groom: *From underneath her skirt/garter* wow, this is comfy  
Dottie: oh god! The voices are back!!!  
Billy: *from left suspender* ooh, comfy. Wow, you have soft boobs!  
Bob: *from right suspender* yeah, really soft!  
Dottie: who the hell is groping me!  
  
Dottie looks around frantically to see if anyone was around.  
  
Joanne: *from bra* don't worry; we're just your new magical bug lingerie. I'm Joanne, you're new bra!  
Rita: *from underpants* and I'm Rita, your new underpants! I'll never leave you!  
Dottie: how do I pee?  
Rita: I'm like a diaper!  
Dottie: how do I go number two?  
Rita: I'm like a diaper!  
Dottie: what do I do about my period?  
Rita: I'm like a diaper! Except it disappears so you don't hafta worry about rashes.  
Groom: I swear you people are all idiots.  
Dottie: *lifts up skirt* THERE ARE SO MANY VOICES!!! Hey wait, are you in my garter?  
Groom: and a gentleman to boot!  
Billy/Bob: and we like your boobs!  
Dottie: *now stares at suspenders* wow. . . weird. . . I thought my boobs were talking to me for a second. * Looks like she's speaking to her boobs* so where did you come from?  
  
After a while Dottie learns that bugs had cursed her lingerie. The same bugs that the Bushman had set upon her. They had enchanted her bra (Joanne), underpants (Rita), garter (Groom), and each of her suspenders (Billy and Bob).  
  
Dottie: do you guys know where I am?  
Joanne: I'm not that smart.  
Billy/Bob: no.  
Rita: I can't even see.  
Groom: I think we're in the Makai.  
Dottie: *sniff* I miss Fishy. *Starts bawling* I FEEL SO LOST WITHOUT HER!!!  
Joanne: oh, there, there. You have us now! Forever and for always!  
Billy: I have a quick question, why is your hair green with a streak of blue? I mean your boobs don't feel like demon boobs per say.  
Dottie: oh, well it's sun damage. I burned my hair so bad one time that it all got singed off and then it grew back in weird colors. And the reason for the streaks is that I pulled some of it out there and it grew back that color. I can't really do anything about it.  
Rita: wow, that's gotta be embarrassing.  
Bob: but you're pink!? Your skin is bright pink woman!  
Dottie: oh, yeah I got wet with this one outfit and the colors leaked into my skin and it's been that way for about six years.  
Groom: what misfortunes you've had.  
Dottie: I don't know, I kinda like it this way. But what do I do now? I gotta find Fishy. But I can't do that on my own. Hey! Maybe I can find someone to help me!  
Groom: there are a few demons around here. Maybe you could enlist their help.  
Dottie: enlist . . . hm. . . I don't know how drawing on them is going to help?  
Rita: he means ask them for help.  
Dottie: well why didn't ya say so! 


	4. Dottie Finds Some Help!

Kidnapped  
  
By Fishy & Dottie  
  
Dottie just runs off and finds two demons sparring with one another at the end of the forest.  
  
Billy: there! Go ask them for help!  
Dottie: you guys gotta promise to keep quiet. I don't wanna seem like too much of a freak. After all I don't want them running away.  
Bugs: okay! (A/N: My lingerie have been infested with magical bugs that are intelligent and can talk. Stupid Bushman! He ruined my life!)  
  
Dottie walks up to the two demons sparring. They don't seem to notice her. Dottie just stares for a moment as the two continue and don't notice her.  
  
Dottie: ahem. . .  
  
They stop and turn to her. One of them has blue hair with sea green bangs and ice blue pupil-less eyes. The other one has flaming red hair with a small white horn poking out, azure blue eyes, and elflike ears.  
  
Dottie: hi, um, could you help me?  
Jin: who are you?  
Dottie: I'm Dotd (A/N: my nickname full name is 'Dotd Gepherson Pie Jr.' stupid, I know but it's who I am!). But just call me Dottie. I'm really lost *sniff and tear up* and I can't find my friend!  
  
Dottie just sits down on the ground and starts wailing at her lost- ness.  
  
Dottie: I want Fishy back!  
Touya: don't cry.  
Jin: sure, we'll help ya find yer way.  
Dottie: *stops and sniffs again then wipes her eyes* really?  
Jin: yeah.  
Dottie: yay! *Runs up and hugs Jin*  
Jin: uh . . . so where did ya come from?  
Dottie: home.  
Touya: well, where is your home?  
Dottie: uh . . . *really thinking hard* Woodstock street!  
Jin: yer gonna hafta be more specific than that.  
Touya: do you live in the ningenkai?  
Dottie: what-what-kai?  
Jin: ningenkai. It's the human world.  
Dottie: oh, yeah, but where else is there to live?  
Touya: here, the makai.  
Dottie: what-kai?  
Jin: *sigh* makai. Demon world.  
Dottie: AAAAAAAAHHHH DEMON!!! Oh wait . . . that's what Fishy says I am. *pre sob sniff* I miss you Fishy!!!  
Touya: we're demons. You do know that right?  
Dottie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA DIE!  
Jin: are you feeling okay?  
Dottie: I'M GONNA DIE AT AN EARLY AGE!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
Touya: we're not going to hurt you. We're going to help you, remember?  
Dottie: but aren't you evil?  
Jin: no. why would we be?  
Dottie: oh. Well, I dunno.  
Touya: so did you come from ningenkai?  
Dottie: what-what-kai?  
Touya: we've been through this haven't we?  
Dottie: did we?  
Jin: it's the human world.  
Dottie: okay. What was the question?  
Touya: *sigh* did you or did you not come from the ningenkai?  
Dottie: what-what-kai?  
Jin: THE HUMAN WORLD STUPID!  
Dottie: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!  
Jin: WE WON'T HURT YA IF YA DON'T STOP BEIN' SO DAMN ANNOYING!  
Dottie: *scream and faint*  
Touya: now see what you did?  
Jin: but I can't stand it! Even I'm not nice enough to stand her! How hasn't your head exploded yet!?  
Touya: she's scared. I guess she really depends on her friend. Fishy was it?  
Jin: I guess.  
Bob: are you two just gonna keep standing there talking or are you gonna wake her up?  
Jin: who said that?  
Billy: I can't believe you just said that Bob! You're gonna be in so much trouble when she wakes up! Oh uh, you're just imagining this voice! It's all in your head!  
Touya: we're not stupid.  
Joanne: good going guys. Typical man, blundering fools.  
Rita: I fully agree!  
Jin: where are you!? Show yerself!  
Joanne: well that's just improper. You can already see some of us.  
  
Touya: what are you talking about?  
Groom: hello!? We're right down here.  
  
Both Jin and Touya look down to Dottie who is still passed out on the ground.  
  
Jin: liars. Where are ya?  
Billy: yo! We're the magical lingerie. We're on Dottie.  
Bob: yeah, we're a bunch of garments.  
Touya: what are you talking about? Inanimate objects can't talk.  
Rita: how dare you call us inanimate!  
Groom: sure we can't move but that doesn't make us inanimate!  
Joanne: we're just enchanted. Not like, inanimate.  
Jin: right.  
  
All of the sudden Dottie jerks up from her sleep and sees Jin and Touya.  
  
Dottie: I'm lost.  
Jin: yeah, we know  
Dottie: you do? Do I know you?  
Touya: I'm Touya and he's Jin.  
Dottie: oh wait, I remember now. AAAAAHHHHHH I'M GONNA DIE AT AN EARLY AGE!  
Jin: WE'RE NOT GONNA HURT YA JUST SO LONG AS YA SHUT UP!  
Dottie: *sniff* okay.  
Touya: so, you live in the ningenkai right?  
Dottie: what-what-kai?  
Jin: THE HUMAN WORLD OKAY!?  
Dottie: *sniff* okay. What was the question?  
Touya: *sigh* do you live in the human world?  
Dottie: where else is there to live?  
Jin: rrr . . .  
Touya: Jin, just don't say anything okay? Let me handle it.  
  
A/N: Will Jin and Touya be able to help Dottie and move past her idiocy? What fate will befall Fishy in feudal Japan? How will either of them survive? R&R then tune in next time to find out! It won't be for at least a week until we update. Sorry! 


	5. Terets syndrome can be fun!

Kidnapped  
  
By Fishy & Dottie  
  
*~*~*~*Back to Fishy at the village*~*~*~*  
  
Fishy walks into Kaede's hut.  
  
Kaede: Who would this be?  
Miroku: um . . . What is your name?  
Fishy: Fishy.  
Kaede: why would she be here?  
Miroku: Because she's lost.  
Kaede: where did she come from?  
Fishy: I fell out of the sky. My real home a hellhole.  
Kaede: DEMON!!!  
Miroku: that's exactly what I said. But she's not a demon.  
Kaede: then what is she?  
Fishy: I happen to have a rare skin condition . . . and well . . . my hair has been painted.  
Miroku: riiiiiiiight . . .  
  
Inu Yasha walks into the hut with Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha: who's this bitch?  
Kagome: Be nice Inu Yasha. By the way, I've developed terets syndrome. . . just thought you should know.  
Kaede: what's 'terets syndrome'?  
Kagome: SIT YOU FUCKING BASTARD. *thump* sorry. It means I tend to shout out random curses.  
Fishy: you know what I think I want to develop that right about . . . now . . . SIT POOP MUNCHER!!! *thump from Miroku* wow, that relieves a lot of stress. Now to find Dottie.  
Kagome: where is she?  
Fishy: uh . . . somewhere in the makai. That would be my first guess. . . 


	6. Dumb Tricks

Kidnapped  
  
By Fishy & Dottie  
  
Dottie, Jin, and Touya  
  
Dottie, Jin, and Touya are all walking along a road.  
Dottie: I recognize that big black blob! It's the one Fishy pushed me in! I think! Wait, no I don't?! *confused* Wait, guys, is that a big black portal I see?  
Touya: Yeah, that appears to be a big black portal. . .but it could lead to anywhere  
Dottie: *grin evily* Perfect! Hey, why don't you guys don't look at it? Go. Now.  
Jin and Touya go to look at the big black portal.  
Dottie: *comes up behind them and pushes them in* Gee guys, you should really be more careful. . .MUWAHAHAHA! *scared* I'm alone again. . .*jumps into portal after them* 


	7. KIDNAPPED!

Kidnapped  
  
By Fishy & Dottie  
  
With Fishy  
  
Miroku: *from ground* How the shit did you do that?!  
Fishy: Do what? Whoa! He's all. . .on the ground. . .  
Miroku: Yeah, no shit! Kagome! What the hell is going on?!  
Fishy: Dude, anger management. I'm sorry, kay?  
Miroku: grrrr. ..  
Kagome: I don't know. . .he doesn't have one of those necklaces things on him, does he?  
Keade: Doesn't look like it. . .hm. . .  
Miroku: Can we fix it?  
Kagome: SIT YOU ASSWHOLE! Sorry Inu Yasha. I dunno, Fishy, what did you do to Miroku.  
Inu Yasha: Apologizing doesn't help the pain, does it bitch?  
Kagome: I said I'm sorry.  
Fishy: Hey, izat a sword that guy has? *peering at Inu Yasha*  
Inu Yasha: *defensive* It's MY sword!  
Fishy: Oh really? I want it. *narrows eyes*  
Inu Yasha: NO!  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru walks through the door, and starts shouting something about too much sake and Tetsusaiga  
  
Sesshoumaru: *slurs* Give me the sword Inu Yasha  
Fishy: Drunk and disorderly! I'll have to take him in!  
Sesshoumaru: Wha...?  
  
Fishy grabs Sesshomaru's hands and walks into a continently placed portal right next to her that also, continently enough, lead to Ningenkai and it closed right after her.  
  
Inu Yasha: YES! I finally got rid of him!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~In Ningenkai~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two black portals open up from the ceiling of Fishy and Dottie's house and they both fall into the house with Touya, Jin, and Sesshomaru.  
  
Dottie: FISHY?! IS IT REALLY YOU!  
Fishy: Yo.  
Dottie: *runs up and hugs Fishy* oh my god! I've missed you so!  
Fishy: uh, yeah. *pats her on the back*  
Jin: So, that's Fishy. So I'll be going now then. Come on Touya.  
  
Touya and Jin both edge towards the door.  
  
Dottie: *suddenly turns nasty* NO! YOU WON'T LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO STAY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *breath* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *another breath* HA- HA- *out of breath* ha- *passes out on floor*  
Fishy: guess she outdid herself again...  
Jin: well, we'll just be going then.  
Dottie: *pops up from floor* oh no ya won't! I have plans for you.  
  
Sesshomaru just watches as Dottie ties the two to chairs. Dottie looks to Sesshomaru.  
  
Fishy: oh, don't worry. You don't need to tie this one up. He's already drunk. Just lock the door.  
Dottie: whatever you say! *goes to lock door*  
Fishy: okay! ... what do we do now?  
Dottie: um... I don't think THAT far ahead.  
Fishy: so, you have no idea what we're supposed to be doing?  
Dottie: nope. Not really!  
Touya: um, if you don't know what you're doing could you just let us go?  
Dottie: NO! I just have to think a little!  
Fishy: let's brainstorm!  
  
Both sit there for a while.  
  
Dottie: I got nothing...  
Fishy: weren't we supposed to like, torture them or something?  
Dottie: no, I like this house. And as much as I like fire it doesn't seem appropriate.  
Fishy: let me define 'torture' for you dear: pain and suffering towards another for pleasure of the torturer.  
Dottie: hm. I coulda sworn it meant something else. But okay!  
Fishy: ooh! I have an idea! Pick me, pick me!  
  
A/N: do you wish to find out what happens next time? You'll have to review for it! 


End file.
